


It Could Be Easier

by glitchblue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: (i feel like something in here requires the mildly dubious tag), Anal Sex, Biphobia, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Closeted Character, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Friends With Benefits, How Do I Tag, Internalized Homophobia, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 08:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: This wasn't a good look for Green, but Blue was going to remember it as a step forward regardless.





	It Could Be Easier

They were fucking again. He was tired; tired from the Gym, she assumed. You needed to have more energy to go through with the usual good ol’ BDSM. So instead, they opted for something more vanilla – the girl likes her anal, okay?

And there she was, chest heaving, hair pulled into Green’s fist as he pushed in and out and back again. She glanced at a mirror and saw his reflection; eyes closed, within his own little world. Her hair was let go – the cue – and he grunted.

“Fuck, Red, I’m gonna cum.”

Blue wobbled onto her stomach, Green onto his back. She laid there for a while, his cum dripping from her ass and onto the satin sheets. Was it strange to find that hot?

Was it strange to not really give that much of a fuck that he’d just called someone else’s name? Someone they were friends with? Blue signed, undecided. Maybe she’d be petty. Or maybe she’d wait – see if he even noticed what he’d done.

“I – don’t you want to get off? You’re usually jumping me by now.”

“No. I can do it myself. You said it before – you’re_ tired._”

“...And?”

Blue glared, hair dishevelled and a slight rug burn on her chest.

“You can watch me.” She laid down, giving him a perfect view, and rubbed her clit; bit her lip; got into it. He was disinterested, or at least not turned on. But his stoicism creeping into the most inopportune situations was a turn on for her, admittedly.

She thought about Red. That one time she gave him a sloppy blowjob in his backyard two years ago. His dick was cute. She thought about the last time she had really loving sex – it was with Sabrina, on another trip to Unova. She thought about Yellow, and that cute beauty mark on her ear that she always wanted to kiss. And she thought about Green, calling out Red’s name ten minutes ago. Maybe it _was_ weird that she found that hot.

“Greenie. Green. You know – you said something earlier. Did you not – ah – notice?”

A hand that wasn’t hers pinched her pointed nipple. Blue groaned, focusing on the circular motion of her thumb somewhere much more sensitive.

“I don’t remember that.”

“Of course you don’t, you fucking dick. You’re in denial. So tell me. Were you thinking about Red when you fucked me? I’m – ungh – I’m not offended. Just curious. Gimme some details. _Please._”

He remained silent, and three fingers slid expertly inside her.

“I didn't tell you you could–"

“Yeah, but I owe you. Right?” A few minutes of attention and she was edging closer.

But not quite there, though. “I know Red’s a submissive. I just know. I’m picturing it now – his face flushed, mouth full of your jizz – isn’t that a pretty picture? Swipe my clit twice if the answer is yes.”

And he did – though she couldn’t really tell for sure, riding through her orgasm soon after. Green flicked some of her juices onto the bed, cleaning his hand with a sheet. It was in that oddly forceful way that was just so characteristic of him.

“You’re sex obsessed.” The disdain in his voice seemed to drip off the words.

Yeah, it was worth it to be petty.

* * *

Blue stumbled into his kitchen, freshly showered but still naked – save for a towel around her hair. “That wasn’t a, ‘get out of talking’ free card, by the way.”

“Hm?”

“Stop it! Fucking stop it. Stop drinking your fucking bourbon acting like everything’s cool.”

“...Right. What does it matter if I called out his name? You were into it.”

She slammed the refrigerator door, opening a yoghurt.

“That’s besides the point. I’m not jealous and I’m not offended I’m just...You’ve been in the closet for too fucking long. Just tell him how you feel and fuck already. I know Red wants it.”

But he refused to budge. “Not everyone can just flip between men and women like you can. Stop assuming everyone is like you.”

“That’s not what I’m doing at all, and you know it. Look, I’m only saying all this because you’re my friend. Above all the sex and fights and little things...I do value our friendship. And it’s not healthy to live the way you’re living. It’s not good for your soul to be pounding into me while thinking about pounding Red’s cute ass at the same time. Listen to me – we’re similar. Gender doesn’t matter to me. And I know that it wouldn’t matter to you, either. If you just let it be.”

“...You’re really serious about this.”

“Of course! You’re a prideful person, sure, but you also don’t care about what other people think. Come on – Red’s been waiting forever.”

She knew she was embarrassing him, but he had to be told by someone. He drank the rest of his glass slowly, as if he was prolonging the inevitable.

“I – It’s not as though I’ve never had sex with Red. We did fuck, once. But I freaked out.”

She waited for him to elaborate, but it never happened. She knew him so well that she could tell what each glare really meant. This one was a mix of disgust and uncertainty. He looked down at her before leaving for the bathroom, the conversation on pause. Blue hoped it wouldn’t be for much longer.

“Oh well. Baby steps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote this in an hour and I'm into this concept of green being very in the closet/ dealing with internalized homophobia/biphobia HAHA. he will grow out of this. i promise. also i didn't know how to tag the implied green/red so i just tagged it anyways. thanks for reading my hot garbage.
> 
> (also - no i don't know where this is supposed to land on the timeline & no i dont know how old they are in this. i usually think that it took green until his mid 20s to come out to himself and everyone so, i guess that's something?)


End file.
